SG mission: Twilight Style
by SGRaider
Summary: Emmett lost some of his memories before he was attacked by the bear. What did he forget? And how is this connected to Stargate? AU slightly OOC. SG- 1 POV.
1. New encounter

**A/n:** Hello peoplez! Me and my friend **gabity.94** decided to make an SG- 1/Twilight crossover and that's the result. We are posting this on both profiles. I am writing the story from the POV of the SG- 1 characters, but be sure to check hers out too to see the events trough the eyes of the Cullens. The story's set after Breaking Dawn for Twilight and in the beginning of season 4 of SG-1. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG- 1, Twilight or any of their characters. They all belong to their respectful owners.

**Chapter one: New encounter**

CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, THE SGC

Daniel POV

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" I heard Walter's voice trough the base speakers. Great, another one. Every week there were at least two of those, when was it going to stop? Anyway, I ran to the control room only to hear Walter saying to General Hammond

"Receiving IDC, Sir. It's the Tok'Ra."

The others had already arrived and I heard Jack murmur.

"What do they want now? Make us try knee protectors that can makes us fly so we can wipe out a Goa'uld fleet in orbit?"  
Sam ran down the stairs and I decided to join her. So did Jack and Teal'c.

We went down just as the Tok'Ra stepped trough the event horizon. It was Jacob accompanied by Martouf. After the brief welcome Jacob raised his head to the control room window and said

"George, we need to talk."

Fifteen minutes later we were in the briefing room

"We have a reason to believe that there's a goa'uld on Earth." from the changed voice I could tell it was Lantash, Martouf's symbiote.

The General rose from his seat and headed to his office, probably to order for a search to start, but when he was halfway there Walter flew in the briefing room.

"General, Sir, we just received a report. A cloaked goa'uld cargo ship has been found in a forest in Tennessee."

"Well, that was fast." Jack pointed out

"Indeed"

"You were saying something about a goa'uld?" I asked

"Yes" Martouf answered me "I believe you are familiar with the System Lord Cronus."

"He is on Earth?" the General asked

"No. We have an operative in his ranks. Recently he learned that Cronus is conducting a secret search."

"What is he looking for?"

"Not what, who." It was Jacob this time "He is looking for his son, Poseidon."

TWO HOURS LATER  
O'Neill POV

There I was, in the briefing room for the second time this day. The lights went off and Daniel appeared in front of a white screen. _"__Great__"_ I thought, it was going to be another lecture.

"Poseidon" he started "God of the sea and the earthquakes, son of the Titans Cronus and Rhea and brother of Zeus and Hades. From the info the Tok'Ra gave us we know that about seventy years ago he was sent to one of the planets in his father's domain to observe the work in the naquadah mines. He never returned. Since then Cronus had searched over half of the planets in the galaxy without any luck."

"He thinks Poseidon is on Earth and, as much as we'd hate to say it, we agree with him." Jacob told us.

"We searched the local police station reports near the place they found the ship and this came up."

A face showed up on the screen, a young man in his early 20's. I heard Teal'c move his chair a little bit.

"What's up, T?" I asked

"This indeed is Poseidon. I have led a battle with his jaffa."

"Well in our world his name is, or rather was, Emmett McCarty. Born in 1900, disappeared in 1917. He was found in the woods where the cargo ship was discovered in 1932 and was offered shelter by a local family. In 1935 he disappeared in the same forest. You'd think he used the cargo ship and flew away and that the leads stop here. Well, they don't. The year's 1937, this time he's Emmett Cullen: adoptive child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen along with Edward and Rosalie Cullen. Over the years the family is registered all over the world. Later they are joined by Alice and Jasper Cullen and guess what, nowadays they all look the same as they did seventy years ago."

"The goa'uld preserve their host from aging." Martouf remarked

"But there are seven of them. Do you think he brought more symbiotes with him?" Carter asked

"Seems like the only possible explanation."

"Actually there are eight of them now." Daniel inserted "Few months ago Edward Cullen married Isabella Swan."

"Do we know anything about their current whereabouts?"

"Their last registration is from four years ago in Forks, Washington."

"Oh great, the logging capital of the world." I have said that out loud.

Okaay that was uncomfortable. Carter grinned, Daniel smiled and Teal'c… well, Teal'c remained his usual self. I cleared my throat and turned to the General.

"Permission to go there, Sir?"

"You have a go, but be careful Colonel. We may have an entire Goa'uld family there."

"Always am, Sir" I retorted

"I would like to accompany you on this mission, Colonel." Oh, great. Marty wanted to come with us. I didn't have other choice so I answered

"Yeah, of course. Hop in."

Hammond went in his office. There was an uncomfortable silence and then he returned.

"Get geared SG- 1. Your flight is in 30 minutes."

"To Goa'uld-Land then!" I said

Two hours later, still O'Neill POV

We had arrived in Forks an hour ago. It was raining, again. We had headed straight to the Cullen's house, but surprise, surprise… They weren't there. For the first time I was happy that Carter had brought all of her techno toys. As usual I understood only 1% of what she was talking about, but it involved sound waves and some other stuff I didn't even care about. Bottom line was that there was another sound that the thunders were muffling. The important thing was that we had a location. It wasn't far away and it took us only ten minutes of walking trough the forest to get to the place.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS OF FORKS A COUPLE OR HOURS EARLIER  
EmPOV

It was a wonderful day for picnic. The thunders were so loud that the Japanese might wonder if the storm would reach them. All of the family gathered for a friendly game of baseball. I really wanted to see how graceful would Bella be on the playground. Hm… should I take my camera? Maybe if I need it just in case.

"No Emmett you won't need it. Bella will do just fine."

"C'mon Al, you're spoiling all the fun!" the little demon stuck her tongue at me and I mirrored her actions.

"If you two kids are done here, let's go the car is ready." Edward said and took Nessie with him.

"Can I please carry her? The dog wouldn't let her go for more than 10 minutes, then it's Bella, then it's Rose and then you. I don't get a turn in holding my own niece." Alice kept whining all the way to the Jeep.

"Listen Edwi" he hissed, but I ignored him "why don't you and your lovely little sister take my Jeep for Nessie's sake while I race your wife to the meadow?"

"I'm on." I heard Bella say from behind my back

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes, Edwi, I can take some time off of being a mother. Plus I can see that Alice is more than eager to spend some time with my daughter."

"I like your spirit Bells, are you sure you don't want to join my 'Let's mock Edward' team? You seem to be doing well in that area."

"Thank you for inviting me but I'll decline once again. I'm not always in the mood to mock him, like somebody else in the room *cough* you and Alice *cough*."

"Yes, and I wonder why are you mocking me at all? You are my wife for God's sake!"

"Well, you know I have eternity and sometimes it gets boring."

"I can fix that." Edward smiled wickedly

"Edward can you please hold your lust in front of _your_ daughter. I can sense it from the other room. "Jasper said and I grinned

"So Edwi wants some. Maybe I should drive the Jeep while you get some." Edward smacked my shoulder but I didn't feel anything.

"So in the end you don't want to race with me huh, brother bear?"

"I never back down a challenge; you should know that lil sis."

Edward went to my Jeep with Alice hopping up and down, carrying Nessie. I hoped the kid would survive.

"Me too." stupid mind reader.

Jasper gave a start and I went running along with Bella. We were equally fast at first but then I took the lead and after a while I couldn't hear her behind me. I went back and saw her on the ground, obviously tripped on a root. I went to her, thinking she was still fragile, and then she jumped and threw me a couple of feet behind. After that she started running again. I got angry and caught up to her on the playground.

"That was a low blow Bella! I though you hurt yourself!"

"What are you yelling about Emmett? "Rose's angel voice reached my ears

"Bella's mean. "I whined "we were racing, then she pretended to trip, then I went to see her and she threw me back. "I finished in a fake crying voice. My angel hugged me and whispered "Way to go Bella!"

"Hey I heard that!"

"Sorry, Em, but it's nice to lose once in a while. That's why I can comfort you tonight." the last part she whispered so only I could hear. I smiled and Jasper yelled

"Enough with the lust waves everybody! If you want a pitcher stop seducing each other!"

After a while Alice, Edward and Nessie came too. Alice had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked her and we gathered around her.

"I don't know. I can't see. Did anyone invite Jacob?"

"I did. Nessie asked me." Bella said

"So maybe that's why I can't see. But just in case I say we pay a little attention."

"Don't worry dear; everything is going to be fine." Esme hugged Alice and she calmed a little. After the dog arrived, he took Nessie and we started playing. A thunder, a hit, running, catching the ball, again and again. No matter how strong Bella was as a vampire, she couldn't get the rules right. I was having fun making fun of Bella. At the same time Nessie clapped when I was doing tricks and Jake was yaying and booing. Then Alice froze. _Again._ So did Edward. What's the matter with those two?

"For God's sake what's wrong _now_?" I yelled even if I knew they could hear me whisper.

"USAF are coming this way. And it's too late to run away. I don't know why but I can't see clearly. There are some blank spots in the vision. They'll be here any minute now."

PRESENT  
O'Neill POV

We stepped out of the trees and saw the eight people Daniel was talking about earlier that day. They had assumed defensive position and looked like predators. I couldn't see any Goa'uld weapons or devices. They looked like normal kids, well normal kids that wanted to rip our hearts, but still. "Appearances are deceiving" Teal'c had said one time. I think that's the only saying he knows. Anyway, he stepped ahead and yelled.

"Surrender Poseidon, or we will open fire!"

Then one of them, the one we had identified as Edward said something, or at least it looked that way, cause the whole "family"turned to face him.

**  
A/n:** So this was the first chapter folks. What do you think? Now head to **gabity.94**'s profile and read the Twilight side of things if you haven't already done so. Reviews are always much appreciated from both of us. Thanks for reading! : )


	2. Understanding the Other Side

**A/n:** Hellow people! Yep this is chapter two of the ongoing on two profiles SG-1/Twilight crossover story. This one is longer that the previous one. (Oh joy xP)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own SG- 1/Twilight or any of their characters, but I'm sure Gabs would want to get her hands on Jonas and I would like to get Danny boy. :p

Anyway, read on.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Understanding the other side**

Daniel POV

For a minute it looked like they were having an almost silent conversation and then the guy with the funny blond hair yelled

"We don't have anyone named Poseidon among us."

"Stop lying, we know who you are, false gods." Lantash spat at them

"We're not Gods, we can't flash thunderbolts trough our eyes to kill people" Emmett-Poseidon said. That was strange. Not only were they trying to hide their identity and have a reasonable conversation. No Goa'uld ever did that. Then the question was if they weren't Goa'uld what were they? Definitely not human.

Jack gave us a sign and we all slowly approached the strange group our weapons still pointed at them.

"Sir, I can't feel any naquadah in their blood" Sam called

"Yes, I can't feel any Goa'uld presence either" Martouf agreed

"What's a Goa'uld?" hmm, I thought he would know. He was one himself after all and even if he wasn't anymore the host preserved some of the memories of the symbiote.

"Well you know" Jack started "those snake-like things that enter your body and take over your mind. Then make ya dress fancy and believe you're the Almighty. Like the one in his head does." He pointed the big guy with his P- 90

"I don't dress fancy… willingly, Alice made me do it. Don't judge her by her size. Her wrath is worse than that of a fat woman who's been called fat" he retorted earning a slap on the shoulder by the pixie and a giggle from the one called Bella. Why were they all taking this as a joke?

"We do take that seriously, Doctor Jackson, but Emmett here has his own way of doing things." Wait, what? How did that Edward guy know my name and was he reading my thoughts? Well, if time travel was possible why not mind reading?

I turned to the others, but Sam looked at me and pointed the group with her head. I turned and saw their lips moving

"What are you?" I asked

"We are vampires, Doctor Jackson" They were what? "But please don't be alarmed, we do not drink human blood. We hunt animals only. That's why our eyes are golden."

* * *

O'Neill POV

Okay, totally didn't expect that. I mean seriously, vampires? What's next, Darth Vader's real? Oh, and they were vegetarians, absolutely cliché.

"What's cliché, Colonel?" oh joy, someone was reading my mind. The last thing I needed

"Oh well, you know 'We're vampires, but we don't drink human blood'…" I trailed off

"So that means you've watched a lot of movies" yep I had, I liked the part with the staking "When you meet a vampire in this world you're not going to hear him say "I am a vampire". You'll be dead before you know it" the guy with the funky blond hair said

"Well, I think I can handle myself pretty well, thank you." I answered

"You don't understand, Colonel." That Edward guy said and disappeared from his place in the group. Half a second later I heard his voice behind me. "We vampires are immortal" Oh, great news. "Your guns cannot save you."

"I am willing to try my luck." I said and turned to face him, my P- 90 pointed at his chest

"Let's not get carried away, shall we? Calm down Colonel, we're not going to hurt you." Said the blonde guy, I felt myself calming down against my own will. What the hell was that guy doing?

"You know, I am not a big fan of people messing with my head." I said without moving

"I'm not messing with your head, I'm just manipulating your emotions" he did something that was supposed to look like an innocent smile.

"Oh, cause that makes me feel so much better"

"Glad to hear that Colonel." The blond female spat. Wasn't she nice?

"Rose chill" the funny hair guy patted her on the shoulder

Next thing I knew Mr. Mindreader was back on his previous place in the group

"Wait, you said you don't drink human blood. Why is that?" Daniel decided to interfere

"Daniel." I said raising my eyebrows trying to say "_It's not the time for that"_

"Jack, I think it's important." He answered, man he really was thinking it

"We don't drink human blood, because we don't want to be monsters. I myself have the best self control, because I am a doctor." The "Father figure" explained

"And you never drank the blood of a patient?" Carter asked

"I haven't drunk the blood of a human in my 338 years of life" He responded to her. Was the guy smiling?

"You are more than 300 years old? You mean you've actually lived in the Middle Ages?" we were standing against a group of vampires and Daniel was interested in history

"I was human back then, in the beginning, but I still remember clearly that Europe wasn't the best place for humans. Not that the vampires lived happily, but still…"

"I am so glad we're having this conversation and getting to know each other better, but what about Poseidon?" I said pretending to be careless

"Never heard of him." Said the Emmett guy shaking his head

"Indeed you have, Emmett Cullen. I have seen you; I have led battle with your Jaffa." Teal'c pointed out

"First of all, what is a Jaffa?" If this guy was not pretending then we were dealing with some major case of memory loss "Second of all, huh?"

"Okay, can someone _please _explain to me what's going on?" I asked really wanting to know. Hell, they were vampires

"I am sure the situation is going to get clearer to both sides on the way to Cheyenne Mountain" the pixie said. She then danced of to Carter. When she left her spot in the group we noticed two figures, a guy and a girl. We immediately pointed our weapons in the direction of the small vampire and observed how she… hugged the Major.

"I can feel that we're gonna be great friends, especially with the tall guy." She then went to Teal'c and gave him a small hug. That was… weird, no creepy.

"Indeed, she is." The Edward guy said turning in my direction

"Well if you already know about it, why don't we take you there?" Daniel said

"Daniel." I turned to him raising my eyebrows

"Jack" he mirrored my expression

"Daniel… Let's talk" I made it clear that this was an order. He came closer to me

"I thought I was the one giving orders here!"

"But Jack, they already know. What harm could it do?" I didn't answer, but turned to the vampires

"Hey, any of you know what's in Cheyenne Mountain?"

"They do." Emmett and the one called Bella said pointing to Mr. Mindreader and Ms. Hyperactive

"There's one biiiig circle" the pixie said waving her hands in the air and jumping. Was she on drugs?

"Hey kid, cut the candy!" I yelled

"I'm 81 years old!" Miss Way-Too-Much Candy looked pissed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, you don't… look like it." I tried to be nice remembering that Emmett guy's warning. She was a vampire after all.

"Let's leave that and go to that mountain with the big circle." Ms I-Look-Like-A-Model said. She looked annoyed.

* * *

ONE HOUR AND A HALF LATER. THE PLANE.

Carter POV

So we had met vampires and not only that, we were on a plane full of them now. It was so strange, but well, science never excluded the possibility of humanoid beings that needed blood to survive.

I turned my attention to the conversation that had started. Daniel was talking.

"You said that only the two of you" he pointed to the ones called Alice and Edward

"Know about the gate. How so?"

"That's because freaky Edward here reads minds and freaky Alice sees the future." She was seeing the future, how? It was possible to calculate the probabilities, but nothing more.

The guy then turned to who I thought was his girlfriend, Rosalie who was sleeping.

"Carter" the Colonel turned to me

"Is that even possible?" He asked

"Well, Sir. According to Newtonian physics, yes, if you could know the position and velocity of every particle in the universe at any given moment you could accurately predict all of their interactions for the rest of time, but according to quantum mechanics it is impossible to look at a sub-atomic particle and know both where it is and where it's going a t the same time."

"Is it or isn't it possible?" he asked slightly annoyed. I had managed yet again to confuse him with my "techno babbling" as people were calling it.

"Apparently, Sir, it is.:

"Ah." He answered nodding "Okay kid, what did you see?"

"If I didn't know you were calling all of the people around you kid I would've taken you shopping." She made it sound like a treat

"She saw a big circle with weird pictures that looked like writings on it. It was connected to a big computer system and a guy with glasses was choosing the signs. Then a light came out of the ring and it looked like water, I think. Some people went in it and there were many soldiers around."

"Carter." Colonel O'Neill turned to me "is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Sir. He gave an almost accurate description of the Gateroom from the point of view of a person that had never seen or heard about the Stargate before." I answered

"Because I haven't. Please explain its meaning and purpose." Edward turned to me

"The Stargate is a giant superconductor that creates a stable wormhole between two gates. The writings, as you called them are called chevrons. Every planet's address consists of seven chevrons. Six are for its coordinates and the seventh is the point of origin. Basically it takes you to a place that you'll need much time and a fast spaceship to get to in few seconds." I looked around. The Colonel and Daniel had the "I already knew that" expression on their faces. Teal'c was looking trough the window. Martouf was looking at me. The Cullens seemed to understand the explanation.

"So what do the worms have to do with the whole story?" the dark haired woman we identified as Bella asked.

"Thank you." The Colonel told her raising his hands in the air.

Okay, I had to explain it as simple as possible.

"Imagine the galaxy is an apple. We burrow our way through the apple like a worm, crossing from one side to the other instead of going around the outside."

Bella now had a blank look on her face, but she nodded. I hoped she had understood it.

"What about you?" Daniel interfered

"We understood that you're very fast and some of you read minds, but this can't be all of it. I was wondering about that too.

"Basically, every vampire is fast, strong, bulletproof, has sensitive hearing and vision, meaning we can hear 1-2 floors above and underneath us. We see at night as well as at daylight. There are some vampires with exceptional gifts. Every gift is special in its own way. Edward here can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate the emotions of both humans and vampires and Bella can create a shield for many, protecting their minds from attacks of the special gifts." Carlisle explained. Wow, shielding minds, I was wondering if we could use that.

"If you are so strong, Carlisle Cullen, can you be killed?" Teal'c asked his tone calm like he was talking about the weather.

"Yes." The Colonel seemed relieved "but only by another of our kind. A vampire must tear the body apart and burn every single part of it. If the body's not burnt it could be put together once more and the vampire would keep on living like it never happened." That sounded creepy

"Splendid." O'Neill exclaimed

"We haven't actually introduced each other. How shall we call you?" the woman with the caramel hair asked. She had been silent through all the conversation.

"Oh well. I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, yes that's two l's, of the USAF. This here": he pointed to me "Is Major Samantha Carter. Doctor Daniel Jackson is next to her. The big guy's Teal'c and the one next to him is Martouf.

"And I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme Cullen and those are our kids, Edward and his wife Bella, Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, They aren't our actual kids, but we love them as such."

"So you consider yourself a family?" Martouf said. He really didn't grasp the concept of unrelated people being a family.

"Yes, we are." Esme said and hugged her son Edward.

"Sir, Ma'am" a young Lieutenant appeared from the pilot's cockpit "We'll be in Colorado Springs in five minutes."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," we answered

"Hey, big guy, you may want to wake that girlfriend of yours."

I am his wife and vampires can't sleep bimbo." The blond said bitterly

"Exited, aren't we?"

"Chill Rosie, darling," Emmett told her

"Humph, humans" She answered

"Hey, I heard that." O'Neill yelled. Great he was being one of the kids now. I sighed.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

Daniel POV

The trip from the landing site to the SGC wasn't really interesting. Well, except the part where it turned out that the little spiky vampire had brought ten pink suitcases. She managed to assign different members of her family to carry them. She gave two to her brother Edward, three to her husband Jasper and four to… Teal'c. One remained and Jack tried to lift it, but failed miserably. _"What are you carrying, kid? Naquadah?" _he had asked._ "One tenth of the shoes I have and the half brought." _In the end she gave it to her brother Emmett who was carrying other four suitcases. The pixie got really mad when, at the entrance of Cheyenne Mountain all of the suitcases were confiscated. Her brothers had to hold her to protect the poor soldiers that took them.

We entered the briefing room where the General and Jacob were waiting for us,

"SG- 1, what happened there?"

"We went for Goa'uld, but brought back leeches, Sir." Jack answered

"Vampires, Sir." Sam answered to his puzzled expression

"What?" both Hammond and Jacob exclaimed

"What about the Goa'uld." Selmac asked

"We have the host, Teal'c recognized him." I answered

"But the symbiote is no longer in him." Martouf interrupted me

"Sir" Sam said "He doesn't have any memory of being a host. He didn't even know what a goa'uld is."

"Maybe he lost his memory." The General offered

"I suggest that we test them all with a Tok'Ra memory device" Jacob said

"I will return to Vorash and bring one." Lantash offered

"Go. In the meantime I would like to meet those… people."

"Yes, Sir" We answered and left the briefing room heading to the guest rooms.

We split in two. Me and Sam went to get the females and Jack and Teal'c went to get the male vampires. A soldier opened the door and I entered first. Huuuge mistake. As soon as I entered something or rather, someone lunched themselves at me. I felt strong hands clutch the collar of my jacket and finally understood who it was- the little one, Alice.

"Shoooping!" She said in a trembling voice. The pixie looked like a druggie during intoxication. Her hands almost tore my jacket and if looks could kill I would've been six feet under by then. For the first time in my life I was afraid of someone so short.

"Alice relax!" her mother shouted

"Shooooping!" She repeated. It sounded like a treat. Two soldiers entered the room pointing P- 90's in her direction.

"Alice look! A credit card!" Her sister Bella yelled pointing under the bed. I was released.

"Where is it?" her voice was filled with anger

"Looks like Steve took it." Bella answered

"Who's Steve? Where did he put it?" Tell me!"

"Um… Steve's in…" she looked at me

"The briefing room!" I almost yelled "Yeah, we came to ask you to come with us there,

"Yes and Steve is there waiting for you." Her sister smiled.

**

* * *

A/n:** That was Chapter 2 people. What do you think? Read the Cullen's POV in gabity.94's profile if you haven't already. See ya next time when we'll see what happens in the briefing room. Will Steve be there? xD Reviews are always welcome. :)


End file.
